Touch
by singingstarryknights
Summary: It's the touch that gives them away. Something a little different.
1. Chapter 1

**Touch**

…

It matters not where you are, who you are, what you are.

Touch my hand, and you will touch my soul.

…

"What matters most is human contact."

-Carlos Maria Guilini

…

It's the touch that gives them away.

Three parts, less than four hundred words.

Three cities. Six characters.

Their jobs were to notice details.

How did everyone else miss it all along?

…

_Something a little different. _


	2. Las Vegas

Las Vegas

…

Everyone saw it.

They'd been seeing it for years. No one had realized it, however, until now.

Greg had spread all of their crime scene photos out on the layout table, frowning in concentration at a few of the close ups of their victim and the patterns of blood spatter. He pulled up a stool, and sat down along a length of the layout table, leaning over a photo with a high powered magnifying glass, scouring the image for hot evidence in a quickly cooling case.

This was pointless. They were never going to find anything linking their suspect to the murders. Greg sighed heavily, and pushed the photo back in its rightful spot, frowning at the spread of photos and sketches before him. He and Sara had been working this case for three straight days, and all he wanted to do was wrap it and go home. He leaned on the table with his elbows, rubbing his tired features with his hands in hopes to birth some sort of inspiration out of the dead ends before him.

Everyone saw Sara enter the layout room with an evidence box in her hands, and everyone saw her set it down before Greg. He rested his head on his hand studiously, and offered her a weak smile as she started pulling evidence out of the box. She returned it, flashing him a broad grin, and tousled his already unruly hair affectionately before sliding her fingers down to feel the stubble along his jaw, neither of them aware the other members of the night shift had witnessed anything. Greg had started to frown, but she pulled a bindle from the box, handing it to him. He read the label, his whole demeanor shifting, and she laughed at the light that sprang back to his eyes.

No one missed Greg's fingers brush Sara's hip lightly as he stood, peering over her shoulder into the box, the childish grin restored to his face. They continued to work with a new energy, leaving the room in silence, as they continued on, as if nothing had happened.

There was something going on between Greg and Sara, and whatever it was, whenever it started, wherever it was going, every other CSI on the shift as thankful for it; it had brought Sara's smile back.


	3. Miami

Miami

…

Everyone saw it.

It wasn't anything special, or even out of place. No one would have seen it, unless they had known what had transpired between them. Maybe they knew all along. Maybe they were just figuring it out. Maybe it was nothing, but it looked like more.

The entire shift had been called to testify on the stand for the Flannerty case. Each of them sat outside the courtroom, waiting patiently to be called to testify on their part of the evidence in the rape-murder of the Senator's daughter. No one else saw the tension building in Ryan's shoulders. His mind was working quickly, cataloguing and organizing the bits of information, and he frowned, trying to pull a reasonable chronology out of the fractured sequences of events. He bent forward only slightly, focusing his energy on picking out the dirt under his nail.

He didn't even notice he had started to jiggle his leg.

Calleigh sat back in her seat, going over the context of the projectiles of the bullets she and Ryan had collected from the bathroom walls beside him. She felt the tension in Ryan's shoulders migrating to the rest of his body, and his leg, inches from hers, was moving rhythmically with nervous energy. She reached over without thinking, and placed her hand gently on his thigh, stilling his leg instantly, neither of them saying a word.

The rest of the team watched out of the corner of their eyes as Ryan visibly relaxed, slumping back against the back of the bench. Calleigh turned to him, catching his gaze, and he shrugged, causing her to frown in concern, and, after a few moments, pull her hand away.

It wasn't the first time she had touched him; that much was clear. The ease in the contact between the two was evidence enough to something more. In a hallway full of trained investigators, the two CSIs had inadvertently gone public, without saying a word.

One by one, each member of the team was called in to give their testimony, and slowly, the bench emptied, leaving Calleigh and Ryan alone in the hallway, still waiting their turn. Only then did she rest her weary head on his shoulder, smiling distractedly as he pressed a kiss to her hair.


	4. New York

New York

…

Everyone saw it.

They mostly missed it, though, on first glance, it was so relaxed, so casual, and obviously not the first time. Everyone had been somewhat distracted at Aiden's funeral, each lost in their own thoughts and memories.

Now, at the reception Aiden's father had put together at an Italian place in Brooklyn, they were hard to miss. Danny had loosened his tie, leaning his weight against the back wall of the dimly lit restaurant nodding slowly at something one of Aiden's cousins was saying, offering his hand to Lindsay, standing beside him. She recognized his need for contact, and tangled her fingers with his, taking a step closer, and hiding them from view.

Danny's eyes were red and watery, but he had pulled himself together like men from Staten Island usually do, giving the appearance that he was okay, but no one from the lab bought it. When Aiden's cousin excused himself, and made his way to Aiden's aunt, Danny leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Lindsay's forehead, without a word. She brushed away a tear that had started to roll down his cheek, before leaning against him, her shoulders resting gently against his chest. There was an element of comfort in their touch, and the ease at how they moved into each other's personal space was the telltale sign of familiarity.

It wasn't the first time he had held her, when it started, nobody could tell. Everyone watched out of the corner of their eyes as Danny slid his arms around her, hugging her to him with little effort, but her fingers found his arms, her touch was reassuring. Danny leaned his forehead against her curls, and Lindsay frowned in concern, rubbing his arm softly.

The other members of the team exchanged glances, making sure everyone else had caught what they had seen. There was something going on between Danny and Lindsay, but they had known that all along. Maybe it was nothing, just support. But maybe it was everything, and everything was what they needed the most.


End file.
